Dame の Boss
by Thali9978
Summary: Tsuna is seemingly killed by his guardians. But there seems to be a reason behind it. When he wakes up and finds himself in an alternate universe and has seemingly traveled back in time, he tries to find his guardians to find out the truth and to prevent in from happening again to his alternate self.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fan fic, and its Katekyo Hitman Reborn, please leave reviews on how I should continue and improve it. I know this is very short but i'll lengthen it in the following chapters. **

The Vongola Decimo stood alone inside a circle of people whom had called him their allies:friends,best friends and family. It was all a lie.

They looked at him warily, as though expecting him shout angry insults to defend himself for the last time. But he didn't. On his face there was only a sad,sad smile.

"Let's get this over with."

And with that, there seemed to be a huge explosion,with the Vongola Decimo at it's center.

But when he smoke and dust cleared, he was no longer there.

Finally, the man who had been known as the Vongola Decimo's right hand man, his storm guardian said, whispered

"Rest in peace old friend, we'll meet you on the other side. Then you'll know the truth, but till then, bear that grudge against us, it will bring us together."

And nothing could be heard except for the soft splashing of teardrops on the cold pavement ground.


	2. Chapter 1 déjà vu

**Hi. So yeah I'm done with this chapter. I know it's kinda fast, but I had free time :) thank you for the reviews, favs and follows I shall take it as advice for future chapters, and questions shall be answered during the story, I shall try my best to explain them :) **

Tsunayoshi Sawada woke up at 6:00a.m. sharp. Through time he had become accustomed to do so as if he didn't a certain someone would wake him up in a spartan way.

But the moment he opened to eyes, no the moment he realised that he had to wake up and open his eyes, thus to say the moment he became aware that he had to wake up,he felt that something was off. Like how you get that feeling that something bad was going to happen.

And when Tsunayoshi had managed to drag himself to the toilet to wash up, it struck him. Who was that person who had threaten him in a spartan like manner and traumatised him to the point he woke up at exactly 6:00a. the morning?

The answer seemed to be at the tip of his fingers, but he just couldn't reach it.

As he took of his pyjamas and started to put on his uniform ( yes it was only 6:20 a.m. But he had nothing else to do. Why not get ready for school?) when he looked at his own body and almost gasped aloud.

He had a faint memory of himself being rather thin yet muscular, no not buff,but muscular. But the body he was looking at was literally skin over bones?

And then another thing struck him. Why was he...getting ready for school? He had a vague feeling that he had ALREADY graduated from school a number of years ago.

At that Tsunayoshi unconsciously shook his head, trying to get those odd and confusing thoughts out of his mind. Surely it was just something umhe had dreamed...right?

Just to prove a point, he went towards the nearest calendar and checked the date. It was the right date, month, and year alright! He could even recall a few events that had happened like his birthday which he had spent alone, his father working and his mother no where to be seen,and his parents anniversary where his father hadn't even sent a card to show he remembered,his mothers birthday and dad didn't come back...

For most people this would seem like and odd way to remember things, seeing as they were all sad and negative. But for Tsunayoshi it was very normal, natural, but deep down there was still a feeling of uncertainty, as if there was something not right.

After he had rather clumsily dressed up, he had tropes over his pants whole wearing them twice, wore his shirt the wrong way, with backside front and put on his vest upside down, which sounded unbelievable, even for Tsunayoshi.

After that, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs and groaned. What was wrong with him? It felt like its been a long time since he was so he not being a klutz was like the déjà vu he felt this morning being real.

When he got down to the dining room, he half expected his mom to be there cooking breakfast. But...not a soul could be seen, and there wasn't any food on the table either. All that could be seen was a note that read  
"There's bread in the fridge. Settle your own dinner."

Seeing the note make his heart drop even further. What had made him think that his mother would be in the kitchen cooking his breakfast and greeting him when he rolled down the stairs? What on earth was wrong with him?

Nevertheless he stumbled over to the fridge and started to spread some jam on a piece of bread and pack a few sandwiches into his bento box. It seemed like today was going to be another long day.

**_  
The Storm Guardian of the tenth Vongola generation stood at the desk his boss used to work at. He remembered all the time his boss had spent doing paperwork due to all the damage he and the other guardian did. Every time he would comically sigh and jokingly complain about all the work his guardians gave him. But he never once insulted them or outright scolded them. He just sheepishly smiled at them, and said "Well, a boss has gotta do what a right? Would you mind leaving me for a while? I'll be done by dinner. Hurry up." And with a smile he would politely ask his guardians to leave him in peace to finish his paperwork. Giving them a sincere smile not to worry, he won't over work himself, he isn't angry with them for the extra paperwork, he isn't mad. And when they came to call him for dinner, he would ask for a bit more time. When they reminded him he had skipped dinner and it was in the middle of the night, he would smile and say a little bit more. And when they look in to his room the next morning to check on him, they would find him collapsed due to exhaustion after working for countless hours without rest. All the paperwork meant for them, due to them, done and neatly stacked in a pile**

**And also the thought of how his boss had always been a strong, kind, gentle man crossed his mind. From the first time he met his boss and ten years after, his boss never changed. Always that kind and treasuring life. His so called "dame-ness" was hidden over time and he became slightly less clumsy( partly due to Reborn's spartan training), but occasionally boss would be dame, a trait that actually identified him as who he was, and which the Storm Guardian regarded as nothing to be embarrassed of, as everyone had their own flaws. But his boss's flaws were what made him pay a price that was not his to pay. His kindness and willingness to forgive were his best yet worst traits.**

**With that thought in mind, the Storm Guardian couldn't help but let hot,wet tears streak down his face. No matter what he said, he missed his boss had never held grudges, and never truly and outrightly shown his anger. He had been kind to all, and purposely acted dame once in a while to lighten the mood and the remember old times. But how was he to be sure that boss wouldn't be angry with them this time? Especially after what they had done to him?**

**But he knew one has been done,can never be undone. He could only hope that this time, his beloved boss can find out the truth. With or without his right-hand man's help.**

**The door slowly creaked open, and the grim face of the tenth generation Rain Guardian appeared at the doorway. He said grimly, in a hushed tone, with a hint of sadness,**

**"It's time. For the funeral. After that, it's all up to ****_him_**** to see that everything goes smoothly."**

**The Storm Guardian's face was like stone, no trace of emotion could be seen. No hint of the tears he had shed just moments before.**

**"Let's go for our boss's funeral."  
_**

As Tsunayoshi reached the school gates, he knew he was early. Very early. Till the point the school almost seemed empty and deserted.

Nonetheless as he passed through the school gates, he saw the familiar face of the schools disciplinary head prefect, the renowned Kyoya Hibari, who could make the toughest men cry like baby's.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning,little animal? School doesn't start till an hour."Hibari said coldly towards Tsunayoshi.

" I..I s..sorry -s..San b..but I j..just decided t..to c..come e..early. I..is that a.a..against the r.r..rules? P.p..please d.d..don't b..bite m..me to d..death." Tsunayoshi stuttered.

To tell the truth Tsunayoshi didn't at all feel the need to be afraid of Hibari. Which actually troubled him more than the fact this scary prefect was glaring at him. He was sure that the day before he would have felt so afraid of Hibari that he would have immediately fainted upon encountering him,don't even talk about talking at him. And to make sure Hibari didn't realise his sudden lack of fear towards him he purposely stuttered and pretended to be afraid.

"Hn. You may pass."  
With that, Hibari seemed to have lost interest towards Tsunayoshi.

Tsuanyoshi let out a sigh of relief before scrambling towards his classroom. Even if he felt no more fear towards Hibari, it didn't mean that he wanted to yet bitten to death by him.


End file.
